


贞妇葛楚德Virtuous Gertrude

by Ericanotpear



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: 忤逆之夜的谋杀故事





	1. Chapter 1

是夜，国王薨逝之时，索尔王子并不在王座室内，自然无法见证那一刻，数十名使女与侍臣跪倒在地，悲恸大哭，数十张脸蛋，或秀丽，或苍老，均是被揉皱了的一团海绵，泪液从中喷涌而出。

亲王的绿眼在其王兄咽气之前就装满了泪水，第一滴是最美的一滴，它从白瓷一般左侧脸颊上缓缓滚落，他站在大理石台旁，这个位置使得所有人都观赏到了那一滴泪是如何从下巴颏坠落，而后掉落在他棉纱衣襟上的。

他接着，便把面容给捂住了，仿佛是再也无法遏制悲痛，或者是无法遏制喜悦，悲喜交加的时候，泪水是从哪一条道路流出的，那便是谁也解释不清了。亲王洛基跪倒在床头，将一头黑发散落在床边一角，恰好让颤抖不已的身躯跪伏于先王的肩膀。

王子无法看到这一场完美的戏剧，也没法评价其中演员的表现，他面色阴沉地打磨着佩剑，徐徐将它的边缘磨成镜面。他隐约预见到此时王座室内的场景，而他心意已决，不在此时露面，必定要等到一切结束后才可现身。

侍女官们的恸哭，大臣们的碎语，杂役们嘈杂的脚步声，他能听到所有声响在长廊间混作一团。他在心中复述同样的一句：“与我何干？与我何干。”空荡荡的心房并没有可以回答他的声音。

他的眼前最终模糊一片，只可看到鲸油灯的光点，和打磨石上巨剑的长影。

 

 

三日后，索尔王子被宣入王座室内，廷臣们在先王薨逝和新王登基的间隙将他遗忘得彻底，直到新王在金王座上将屁股坐稳了，才想起让这两位伪作的“父子”正式会见。

新王洛基并非无爱之人，因他的嗓音在前日的嚎哭之中受了刺激，旧疾复发，简陋仓促的加冕礼上，除了必要的宣誓之外，他未吐一言。而当他稍有了一些气力之后，洛基王的第一句话便是：“把我的孩子索尔带来我面前吧。”

首席侍女的泪这三日内从没真正止住过，她再次哭得不省人事，咒骂这恶疾击倒了先王，又让他的王弟如此悲痛，叫洛基这样瘦弱的身子担起王冠的重量。为了不让她再次昏过去，一个姑娘架住了她的身子。因她的失态，还得耗费另一位侍女官的精力，让她将索尔王子喊来。

此后的一刻钟内，洛基便陷在了那张过于华丽的王座椅中，疲乏让他无法端正坐姿。他忘记嘱咐仆从将椅面垫上软垫，他的身形要比先王小巧许多，光是靠他的身子是填不满这宽大的座椅的，洛基年轻、虚弱，这个王座支撑不住他。

一刻钟后，王子从门内踱步进来，他不等侍卫们宣礼，他脚下拖着的利剑替他们宣告了王子的到来。那把新磨好的剑在大理石板上滑动，嘎啦嘎啦地响，刺耳无比。

洛基王皱眉，而当那双绿眼见到那张年轻俊美的脸时，又笑得及其温柔、谄媚。

“索尔，我的孩子，我三日未见你了。”他说，言语中满是不加隐藏的亲昵。

索尔深吸一口气，并不想直接将恼怒表现在众人面前，只得回答：“是我的疏忽，兀自沉浸在悲痛之中，没能及时来贺喜叔父。”

“不必道歉。这恶事来得突然，你在这三日内闭门不出，简衣缩食，尽了应尽的孝道，王兄天上有知，必定对你更加褒奖。”洛基的眼睛四周呈现淡淡的粉色，嘴角似乎也犯了炎症，一些胭脂擦在他的双颊，擦得极淡，让他的脸庞有了些血气。他又虚弱地笑了，悲哀再一次攫获了他的心。

“我一直对你有着最为温柔的爱……索尔。”

“这王座的继任者仍然不会改变，你是此国唯一的王储，我的孩子，我希望你能将悲痛分一半，变成绵绵不绝的爱意和欢欣，将它呈现给众人。因为你是唯一的希望。”

他将声线放得极为柔软，首席侍女的哭声险些要将这声音盖过，索尔接着看到不止一位廷臣将自己的帽子摘下，拿它擦了擦泛红的鼻头。

洛基王从王座上站起，他拒绝了至少三位侍女的搀扶，从红丝绒的毯子上一步步向索尔走来，而后者单膝跪地，只是极力掩藏着嫌恶，并不愿意起身。

他抚摸过索尔的肩膀，坦然地张开双臂，将他宽广的身躯盖住，王子能闻到他头发上香油的味道，葡萄籽与海盐混合在一起，再多的花香也盖不住洛基体核之中散发出的苦涩味，但至少有一瞬，索尔像一头被驯服的小象，闻到这床褥间极为熟悉的香味后想要将他的身体环抱。

他警醒了，捏紧佩剑的柄，不去抬头看他，洛基一直都是这样对他施吻，先是抱住他的身体，再是以虎口轻抚下颌，将他的脸颊抬起，再将一个纯洁的吻印在他唇中央，洛基亲王一直这么谨慎而亲昵地对他施吻，仿佛眼前年逾三十的王子将将年满十岁。

王子的眼中藏着一个疑问：你到底是否要吻我？叛徒？

洛基王笑了，仿佛是戏弄幼儿一般，对着他摇摇头，一绺碎发在他的耳坠旁随之轻颤。索尔木然地瞧着，任由心跳声在耳旁炸响。

“索尔，阿萨王储，我许诺你一周的自由，在一周内，你不必过问国事，不必接见使臣，你肩上属于王子的责任将被暂时搁置。我准许你在国内活动自由。”洛基像他父亲那样说道，下一秒他又变成他的母亲，开口说道：“我希望你那俊美的脸庞能够再次绽放笑容。有一些时候，我会好奇你将真心放置于何处，也许终有一天一位远方的贵女会让你重展开心颜，，可那也许是很久之后了……”

“我像陛下保证。”索尔打断了他的话。“我不会在守丧期限内寻欢作乐、肖想佳人。我是个嘴笨的人，可我明白一颗真心的重量。就好像我明白谎言的轻浮一般。”他想让自己的双眼化作利刃，刺穿洛基的身躯，让他死在说谎的那一刻，血流成河。

痛苦终有一日会将索尔吞食干净。

“我爱你这样坚韧的性子。”洛基说道，他们彼此都知道这话半真半假。“我爱你的诚实，虽然有时候你讲话太糙，会伤人的心……你离开吧，王储。”他回头走向王座，口中喃喃道：“所有家人离我而去……”

数位侍女官拿起手绢拭泪，将抽泣声生生咽下。几位侍从仍然低着头，不敢在这悲痛之中与王对视。

索尔只觉胸中一股浊液濒临沸腾，他起身，将剑拾起，从王座厅中快步走出，尽力奔逃。

 

他熟知这房间每一处的墙壁纹理，索尔曾经在暴风骤雨的性爱之后容许洛基靠着墙面小憩，而又将那副身躯摔入天鹅绒床单上，以一个朝圣者的心思舔过他背后那被粗粝的墙壁按压出的红痕。

而他现在屏息待在巨大的挂毯后，听闻另外一个粗野的声音正在床褥上低吼，而他的性伙伴却是非常安静，一句呻吟也未曾吐出。这是一场单方面的性爱。只是那男人嘴中未曾停下的爱语将它与强奸区别开来

他像每一个陷入热恋的男人那样真诚、热情而口不择言。他感激他被赠与的一切，而又卑微到祈求更多，祈求下一个吻，祈求下一口的呼吸。随着一声喊叫，那股令人不适的粘腻抽插声终于在男人气喘吁吁的独白之中停下，索尔的鼻尖开始变得湿润，他听到床单摩擦的声音，那位男人站起身，可怜人，他今夜最初和最后的高潮就这样草草结束。

“离开吧。”那位从一开始就保持沉默、意兴阑珊的性伴侣开口了。

“我将对陛下展现我的忠诚。”他跪倒在自己脱下的衣裤旁，下身性器蹭着织花地毯，惹得那位陛下只想嗤笑出声。那男人随后将裤子套好，在离门三米远、一米远和门边分别对着他飞吻三次，随后终于倒退着走出了国王卧室的门。

索尔鼻尖的汗滴已经沾湿了挂毯的表层，他不知道什么时候，自己会在这燥热的空气中蒸发，在那之前他也许会拔出佩剑，穿过挂毯，将国王的头颅斩下。当然这仅是选项之一，也许他会在挥舞利剑之前，就着前任床伴留在洛基体内的精液将他再次操上一次。

他知道洛基的癖好，他从不愿意在夜半时分摇动铃铛，让犯困的女仆为他烧洗澡水，这位陛下会像个娼妓那样从水盆中取水，让床伴——大多数时候是索尔本人——将他的身体表面及内部擦拭干净，在他这么做的时候，洛基的脸总是陷入一种孩童一般的祥和之中，也许是他已经在高潮中释放本性，一时不介意将它收回大脑深处，也许他只是乐得看到王子单膝跪地，做他的亲密奴仆。

洛基没有再起身，他将头颅埋藏在皮毛和羽绒被单之中。索尔透过挂毯连接的缝隙看到房间内的火光跳动，而并未有奴仆或是床伴进出。

他轻叹一口气。

“你是想来听一曲摇篮曲再走呢，还是直接睡在这半边的床？”洛基对着空气轻声说道，喉间声波弹动，却犹如惊雷炸响。

藏身者听此言，双足似重如千钧，索尔屏息数秒，撩起厚重的挂毯，在灰尘飞舞中献身。

“乖孩子。”洛基笑着评价道。

他面色铁青，喉舌是铁铸的死器，无法发出一丝声响。七日前，他环抱着欢欣走入情人的私室，沉醉在自己无上的幸福之中。奥丁王病危，王储陛下回城，不出一月继任礼便可操办完成，他可以永远在王宫内私养着洛基，秘密即将揭开，而任何凶猛浪潮都无法阻止他的所作所为。他甚至在袖口嘱托侍女绣好了新纹章，上面是王储尊名，金缕丝勾勒一头金狮与蛇共舞。七日后，这些可笑的徒劳使他怒火中烧，他撕毁了绣纹，融掉了剑柄，把庆典的服饰烧成黑灰和锡块。

虽然他对生父毫无爱意，但他穿上了煤灰染就的丧服。

“生活对你越来越艰难。”洛基继续说道。“幼年丧母，父亲死于非命。唯一的叔父是习惯于乱伦的荡妇。”他轻笑了一声，不知是在嘲讽哪一位。“你得放下一切，索尔……”

他仿佛又陷入了突然而至自责之中：“别去责怪我……！索尔，我知道你在想什么。”洛基将被褥掀开，一股雄性独有的臭气发散开来，他的胯下即是一滩水渍，引人肖想绿色绸缎的遮掩下是否还有更可耻的秘密。可他的语气可算得上赤城：“我不能让你也坐在王座上。”

可很明显，索尔不想要解释或者回答，他想要将右手卡在洛基善变的嘴上，折断他的脖子。

“那对你来说太沉重，你可以永远当一个王子，孩子，当个王子总是最棒的，你可以永远容光焕发，英姿俊美。而当一个国王总会让你消沉、腐朽，你会被这个王位给吃掉的。”他试探着走上前，抓住索尔的臂甲，感受到对方一时瑟缩后，洛基抓得更紧了一些。“如果我让它吃掉了我最美的小王子，你的母亲也会责备我。”

如果你让她知道是你这个荡妇夺走了王子的童贞，她恐怕会杀了你。索尔想。她总是说：“为爱而放低姿态的娼妇总是比唯利是图的交际花更可悲。”

他不去选择吻他，索尔已经决定不会躲开一个吻，但那张嘴在十分钟前给予过口交服务，他可能仍然会在这个背叛者施吻时掐住他的脖颈。

但他没有，在索尔眼中无法获取一丝谅解的洛基只是放开了他，转而屈下身子，一寸一寸地低下去，彰显着无声的讨好。

“你曾想过很多，我知道。”他轻声道，瞳孔扩大，虹膜缩减称细环，他的眼睛像两杯黑血酒，两朵火苗在其中跳动。“亲王为国王服务，叔父为侄儿献身。你可以在国王的广室之中上我，或者是在这个宫殿的任何一处上我，上任何一种形态的我——直到你厌倦了每一种方式和地点的选择。亲爱的……可是不可以，吾爱。我厌倦了一切，无论是国王还是王子。”

洛基将他的皮带解开，轻车熟路地将裆甲卸去，隔着布料抚摸眼前人的阴茎，他咽下了一句话的结尾，留下了一个谜团，准备好即将继续咽下一根阴茎作为给予倾听者的回报。洛基可真是慷慨。他揉弄的方式极富技巧，昂头隔着布料舔弄的时候总是可以找到那根硕大阴茎的敏感之处，他明确地听到在舔到头部时，索尔发出了一阵嘶声。

像一头马，他就像一头马。洛基在心中暗讽。

他将那个胀大已久的阴茎释放出来，解救了它的窒息。索尔的阴茎在观赏他的色情秀时已经流出不少前液，洛基尽心尽力地将它们舔去，并不给予将整根尽数吞入自己的口中，他知道索尔乐于抓着黑发将他尽情使用，但如此为之，倒显得他诚意不足。

他只希望自己在向他投去歉意的眼神之时，他的王子能有一丝回报，可他仅是眯着双眼，俯视他已被使用的身躯，像一尊只有眼睛能活动的木像。

洛基将前端吞入口中，尽数舔舐、品尝，同时将后方的阴囊抚摸揉捏，银舌头配合着手指的动作韵律，他听到喘息声愈来愈重，他满心期盼这是谅解的信号，从而，他便可将头颅献上，索尔会拽过他的黑发丝，他可以固定他的头抽插，射入他的喉管，不必管任何后果，他可能会呛咳，或者是反胃，这都不要紧。或者他的情人有兴趣，他可以射在他引以为傲的黑发上，精液是它最好的装饰品之一。

他早就习惯任何一类选择，可触及索尔的所有想象仍然如此炽热发烫。

可是没有，洛基徒劳无功地吞咽、舔舐，无论是撸动他的性器或者是按摩他的卵蛋，他都不见会有任何反应。除了有时，这尊名为索尔的木像会发出一些喘息和呻吟。

洛基觉得恼火，可是怒火无法连累除了自己之外的任何人；他从不觉得羞愧，可一种与其相似的情感将他的心攫获，使他明白即使出卖作为爱人的尊严，他也不将获胜。

数分钟之后，索尔射在他的口中，他的口腔被磨得通红，嘴唇红肿柔嫩，下颌骨出了奇的酸麻，他预感到明日他的声音会再次沙哑。他颤抖着将精液从嘴角抹去，又将剩余的部分吞入口中。他最后一次看了索尔的眼睛，失望而怨怒地发现那覆盖着一层冷漠的死灰。

他却笑了：“我不会让你登上王位，随后继承我。听明白了吗，索尔，你不能像你的父亲那样。”

索尔甚至没有听完他最后的结案陈词，他兀自整理着衣着，遮掩着口交之后的痕迹。“我从不像他。”他扣好皮带，言辞淡漠：“我选择成为你的爱人，而奥丁选择杀掉你的爱人。”

坐在一滩绿绸洛基瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔缩小如针尖，他仿佛受到了不可忍受的欺骗，不可置信地对着他厉声道：“你是个被教坏的孩子！索尔！你是个最坏的孩子！你什么都不懂。”

“看看我都为你做了些什么……！当奥丁把你从挪威带回来的时候，我就应该将你掐死。”他开始说起了疯话，银舌头不受控制地蜷曲与伸直。“是我救了你，是我让你受了庇护、安全长大的！”

他甚至默许索尔每日爬上自己的床来，五岁之前，这里充满了童话书和小兵人，十岁之前这里有着最多的航海模型，十五岁之后索尔便学会了探索别的东西，他发现叔父的魔法除了可将脸蛋变成另一种性别之外，长袍底下还有一些别的秘密。洛基甚至牺牲自由，去纵容王子陷入名叫爱恋的迷雾，并且许下无伤大雅的诺言。可是这样教养下的长大的孩子丢却了羞耻心，也永远地陷入了天真，浪漫之中。

这并不是洛基想要的结果。

“在我反悔之前，走吧！”他大喊着，甚至可说是大声祈求着。

索尔走时还掉过头来，走出门时也不看路，充血的红眼中无欲无求，只以良心相逼。他退出门，惊起夜鸦鸣叫。待它们四散奔逃，王寝恢复死寂。


	2. Chapter 2

“他进食的时候像头野猪，而喝酒的时候像个漏水的斗。他还会讲些荒唐话——”

“嘘——”一个侍女官将那张大胆的嘴用食指尖按住。“你再大声一些，他便要听到了……”

“可我不敢进门去！琼拉，我不敢进去，他们说像这样发疯的人，他会拉走身边任何一个女人，发了狠地污辱她。每次我给他送食物，我都浑身发抖。”

“你瞧瞧自己在说什么，坦利亚，你是个贵女。即便他贵为王储，也不会对一位有封地的贵女下手。”侍女官琼拉安抚道，将坦利亚的手放在手心。

“他铁定是疯了。昨日下午，他在醉酒时数着天上的星星，并且大发脾气，说这星象代表了王国的毁灭——可那是白天啊！他将那块带着星星的幔帐扯下来，围在身上，一直到昏睡过去都不肯放手。夜晚到了，他醒了便重新吃我们放好的肉和蜜酒，大声唱着淫声秽语的歌，他请来的歌手、演员和歌妓一起附和，有时摔砸碗筷，有时佯装上战场，拿真刀真枪去比武。侍女官们只有在他睡死了之后才会进去。”

“我从不知道悲痛会使人这样，悲伤彻底击倒了殿下，让他疯了。”

“不，不，他绝非因为悲伤而发疯，一位侥幸逃脱他的侍女同我说，他声称自己在悼念自己的母亲，他思念她，想要将他身世的秘密公之于众，那位侍女说得极为惊慌，她似乎也被他的话逼疯了。她说王储陛下正在揣测先王和国王的关系，他完全陷入了妄想里，他认为他的生母并不是挪威的约德夫人。他认为他的母亲是——”

“你在说些什么？坦利亚，你得平顺一下呼吸再说话，我看你也是要发疯了。”

“他认为他的母亲是洛基陛下！”

她们背后的寝宫门被轻轻叩开了，这让侍女官们像受了惊的小鹿一般弹跳起来，坦利亚只觉自己的喉咙发紧，头脑昏沉，她倒在门边不住喘气。

那位殿下蓬头垢面地从门后现身，他仍然穿着昨日戏班子带来的那条可笑的黄紫色外套，脖子与颊部满是汗渍，他头上是一顶装饰有鸡毛的鸡冠帽，一颗珍珠做的鸡眼珠子从油腻的发丝之中弹出来，嘲讽众人。

“殿下，坦利亚贵女身体不适，无法为您清理房间。”琼拉强压着恐慌，施了个屈膝礼。

“你窥见了我们排演的戏了吗？夫人？”他面无表情地问道。

“没有，我才来接坦利亚贵女的班。我一无所知。”

“夫人，你该进来看看我们的戏。我们正在排一出色情剧。”索尔笑出了声，笑声轻浮。“有关兄弟乱伦，魔法和私生子。”

“恕我直言，殿下，这类下流戏剧并不适合在宫殿中出演。”她感觉下一秒自己便要昏厥。

“这一类戏剧已经在这宫中发生过好多回，有什么稀奇？”他似乎已经被激怒，稍稍提高音量。“难道私生子和通奸你们还见得少吗？夫人？难道这地方不是每晚都在上演这些戏码？”

“我，我一无所知……我不知情，殿下。”琼拉惊慌失措，无法组织言辞。

“在这里，有些贵族的身体里塞满了污秽，每一刻，而女人们虽然正直，却只会用刀上场杀敌。”他说着胡话，上下打量着眼前的侍女。“夫人，我看你是位英勇的人，你应该能来演一位正义的女战士，砍下通奸者的头。不过您现在得把那位可怜人从地毯上捞起来，琼拉，她是位瓦尔基里。我觉得你们看起来很般配。”

他不带感情地瞥了她最后一眼，将门闭上了。琼拉将坦利亚无力的身躯抬起，在回廊的一角绝望地大喊着护卫队的名字。

 

洛基在王座前来回踱步，一刻不停。他将那席绿绸华服的拖尾踩成了破布，继而扯破了袖子的一角，一颗袖口掉下大理石台，叮叮咚咚地作响。

“疯了？为什么你们统一口径，都说他已经疯了？”国王无法维持原有的风度，不同人呈上的消息均为一致，所有收回的线都指向同一个方向。王储索尔已经陷入了疯癫。可他半信半疑，此时此刻，洛基应当对索尔所有的消息半信半疑。

他实在不可能为奥丁之死发疯，但就他和索尔的情谊来看，索尔也不至于为他的背叛发疯。除非是天意如此，否则便是索尔在以装疯卖傻欺骗众人。

若是洛基的心里能有一点点无私的爱，他也将不把赌注押在后一项上，可惜洛基始终是洛基，他是个篡夺王位的巫师。他不可被任何一人欺瞒。 _我该把他送到挪威去，将他送去约德夫人的身旁，这样他不至于被杀死，也不至于闹丑闻。_ 他心想，脸上和手心都在冒着虚汗。 _可是如果他将那些秘密公之于众，那我该怎么办呢？除了羁押他、杀死他之外，我还可以怎么做呢？_

奇怪至极，他不舍得暗杀他，甚至会对所有做出此建议的人痛下杀手，他也不舍得自己动手，他对这两种选择都厌恶至极，又不愿意放他自由。人性之崎岖怪异在他身上展现得淋漓尽致。洛基无法忍受索尔的死亡，哪怕是稍微想到死字的音节就感觉不适，可是他却每次都在王储经过他眼前时幻想拿手锁住他壮硕的喉咙，掌心按住喉结，捏碎这个黄金之子的脖颈。

他将两位受了惊吓的贵女遣散，并准许她们返回他们的封地，洛基表达了最此事十足的歉意，仍是让神经纤细的坦利亚感觉呼吸不畅了起来。

“我听闻到他要前来了，陛下，王储殿下总是拖着剑前行，他行进的声音极为刺耳。”她满脸惊恐，周围的侍女官们赶忙搀扶起她，往一旁退去。

洛基吞咽了一次，两次，门口回廊之中传来金属响声，有一个人和侍卫发生了争执，一个侍卫官倒下了，洛基希望他不是他喜欢的那一位。霎时，沉重的门被叩开了，王储走了进来，头上仍然带着鸡冠帽，他梳着粗长的辫子，脸上带着红色与蓝色的斑纹，活像个古老的维京人。

“叔叔！”他叫到，极为开心。“我可想见你。”

“索尔。”洛基应道。“我听说你最近行为不端。”

“我？行为不端是我应当的，过去三十年，我为人太过正直、忠诚。我现在才明白，在我这个位置应做的事情。”

“你做了什么？”

“为您排练戏剧！叔叔。”索尔像个粗野乡民一样笑了出来，胡子颤抖。“它叫‘贞妇葛楚德’。”

“这戏是什么情节？”洛基佯装镇定。

“我是个嘴笨的人，我得让另外一个人和您说明。”他嘲门外喊着：“纳多——”

“我听闻过葛楚德的故事，她好像和贞妇二字搭不上边。”

“你可没听过这个版本的故事。”

一个瘦小得如同野猴的男人跑了进来，手里拿着一份戏本。他在索尔王子的身后一步处站定，将戏本翻开。

他说：“这是一个悲剧故事。从前，一位国王和公主在王国里生活，他们十分亲密，感情甚笃。人们常说，若不是公主是国王同父异母的胞妹，他一定会娶了她做王后。数年来，他们共治着这个王国，使得繁荣昌盛，富甲一方，人们的生活富足，杯子里总有蜜酒喝。”

“人们的欲望总是难以被满足。国王和王妹都未曾婚娶，自然也没有继承人，御前议会开始安排国王的婚事，他们甄选了大路上各个王国的公主、女公爵和贵女们，向国王呈报，可未曾得到陛下的答复。”

“就在此时，王妹却失踪了，御前会议哗然，一位无法选择未婚妻的国王已经足够让人头疼，而另一位继承人在此时神秘失踪。他们紧急封锁了王国上下，不让消息远传。王妹在一年后被从一位贵女的家中被找回，那位贵女在公主被接走之后便被幽禁起来，最终积郁成疾，她在划船逃离时跌落在水里，殁去了。”

索尔看见洛基手中的权杖正在轻微抖动，他的眼睛中闪着一句话：你怎么敢？

“而就在贵女死去的那一刻，王宫中却充满着喜悦，端坐的国王刚刚经历手足失而复得的喜悦，又将经历生为人父的喜悦。他的一位情妇带着男婴来到王宫，声称这是他的孩子。王国里的巫医为这小小婴儿做担保，这的确是他的孩子。”

“国王虽为喜悦，却对抚养幼子一事一窍不通，他更喜爱和女人睡觉，和奴仆狩猎，举办宴席和比武会。他将那位可怜的王子丢给王妹，嘱咐她真心爱他，便撒手不管了。公主抚养小王子直至他成人。懵懂的王子不止一次将她误认为母亲，王妹都耐心地纠正他。直到他越来越老，老到看起来和她一样大，他才发现，自己也许已经爱上了公主。他们开始私通。”

洛基狠狠地将权杖举起，再次柱向地面，发出钝响。

“我祈求你，纳多，继续把故事讲完。”索尔说道，他语气轻柔地问他：“叔叔，您可有什么不适？”

洛基给了他一个疲惫的苦笑。

“在王子三十岁时，这美好如童话的生活被完全打破。国王死于一次不明不白的热病，他在狩猎受伤后卧床休息，王妹曾多次来探视，并为他换药。王子在悲痛中惊醒，也许是他的爱人杀死了自己的父亲。悲伤欲绝之中，他前往挪威，想要在自己生母的羽翼下寻求庇护，可那位虔诚的夫人和他坦白了，她并不是国王的情妇，只是公主的一位侍女官。她为了遵守王命犯下了许多罪，其中便有两条是与公主有关。”

“一，她毒死了那位和公主私交甚好的贵女，只因为她是公主的恋人；二，她将国王和公主的私生子抱走，并假作自己的孩子呈上。”

“王子崩溃了，他不知道自己的身世是如此悲惨。他从挪威返航，回到王国境内，却得知了自己已被列为通缉犯的消息。他将自己脸涂上彩绘，编上辫子，并戴起奇怪的鸡冠帽，他假作一个弄臣闯入王宫，又联系上一位旧友，让他将自己作为维京人的后裔呈上给女王。”

“她是不是把他引入了自己的卧房？我就说嘛，葛楚德怎么可能是位贞妇？”洛基嘲弄道，他的怒火凝聚在身体四处，一触即发。

“陛下好像不是很在意结局。我们都已经说了这么多，你还在纠结标题。”索尔笑道。

“你打扮得就像那个王子。”洛基说道。

“我在考虑选角，我作王子再合适不过。约德夫人可以演那位情妇，而你，叔父，不如就当美艳非凡的王妹葛楚德。”他挥舞起自己手上的刀，侍卫们握着剑柄，躬身靠近，却不敢对王储动手。“最后一幕剧便是他跪在卧房的地毯上，拿着自己的佩剑挥舞。”他一跃而上，跨过那纯白的大理石台向上，一把攫住了国王陛下的前臂，他极为自然地揽住他小巧的肩膀，并将刀刃换做刀背，靠近洛基的喉结。“然后便像这样，威胁要杀了王。”

侍卫们已经将武器拔出，而陛下抬起他的手掌，示意他们不必慌张。

他听见索尔在他耳旁低语：“在那之前，他放声痛哭，他在母亲面前如同一只小兽，他无法阻挡依恋和爱意向他涌来。”索尔的声线在他耳旁震动，使得他长袍下的腰际发紧。“他喊着，母亲！母亲啊！”

侍女官们不敢上前，她们或是跪伏在廊柱子旁，或是退到了墙角。她们终于相信了一个事实：王储已经疯得彻底。侍卫们却惊悚地看着国王面露微笑，仿佛他正在和一位幼童玩耍。

洛基喊道：“你可以继续说下去，索尔，我猜测，王子会拿剑杀了葛楚德。”

他听到一阵从索尔的胸腔底部发出的吃吃笑声，索尔从他的怀抱中抬起头来，回答：“是，但是也不是，你知道剑有很多种，不过我敢肯定，王子肯定会拿点什么东西‘捅’她。”

他们借着这一时刻，展开了一场小小的对话，这场对话的作用就好比战时的暂时停战协议。洛基用他的女巫之眼看着索尔，仿佛要看穿他疯癫的实质。他小声地低吟： _你并不是我的孩子_ 。索尔回敬以一句咒骂，紧跟着是一句话： _我从不是你的孩子_ 。

“他会操死她，狠狠地拿大阳具操她，因为在戏剧的世界里，没有什么是真实的，对不对，陛下？因为我想我忘了和您说明，这部剧本来就是一部色情剧，这里所有女演员都一丝不挂，露着她们的奶子。她们都是诚实可爱的婊子，即便是表演，也会在演出相当逼真的高潮。”

索尔的左手已经靠近他的尾骨，那里的丝绸逐渐变得滚烫。而洛基的颈动脉贴着冰冷的刀背搏动，他试图以玩笑的态度来安抚众人，却适得其反。有几位侍女官哀嚎了两句，她们纯洁无瑕的耳朵从来没有听过如此污秽的言辞，再让她们多呆一阵怕是要让她们的耳孔流血。

“你是否比她们高尚？”

“你在耍脾气吗，索尔？”洛基的嘴角尚存笑意。“一国之王子，竟然每天像个幼童一般卧在女人的怀抱里，你像个孩子一样被粗俗的戏剧吸引，去扮演一切你不配担当的角色。你该醒醒了。想想看什么是登基为王的责任——”

“别再说这些托词！”他登时怒目圆睁，目眦欲裂，宛如一头身负重伤的野狮。“我可以现在杀了你，叔叔！”

而洛基做的第一个手势便是阻止侍卫官的长矛戳穿索尔光裸的后背。他甚至是以含毒的眼去注视侍卫队长 _。那是你们的王子，别去轻易伤害他。_

侍女官们已经四散奔逃，拿起袖子遮挡着面部，害怕哪怕一滴的血液将她们的玉体玷污。剩下为数不多的人只得露出双眼，挣扎着在地上寻求着自己的支点。

在团体性的恐惧之中，只有留存于暴风之眼的人不受其扰，洛基反倒像一只游刃有余的海妖，在风暴的中心操控云团，清点雨滴，挥舞风帆。刀背已经嵌入浅层皮肤，在白色之上酝酿着血牙。这不足以使他害怕，真正令人恐惧的是那只手——索尔的手正透过长袍紧捏着他的臀肉。

他只觉喉舌干燥，头脑沸腾。究竟是死亡激起欲望，还是欲望诱发自伤已不再重要。国王明白他必死无疑。

索尔是他成王所有障碍的集合。幼时，他是顺位在前的继承人；少年时，他是吸收了洛基所有爱意的幼童；而成年后，索尔蜕变成一位完美情郎，是他全身野心与抱负的诱拐犯、他身心欲望的扳机、以及他死心塌地的秘密丈夫。洛基如何忍受他，又如何能够将他割离？

他必死无疑。

据侍卫长的口供，那一日国王陛下在万分危急之时将王储陛下紧紧环抱，使得他动弹不得，将那把用于要挟的刀摔去了一旁。他仍然满口疯言疯语，威胁要将国王陛下杀死。而仁爱的洛基陛下只得将他可悲的侄儿细细安抚，他们二人像数十年前那般相处，作为叔父的陛下抱着他，在他额前落下一吻。

“你们离开吧，我会治好他。”

这是他说的最后一句话。


	3. 第三章

 

他们口耳相传的故事里，贞妇将被以一袭黑纱包裹终生，直至她惨白的躯体被塞进棺木，黑袍将成为她的裹尸布。

她如此忠诚，因此，月亮发了慈悲，赏赐她瓷白无暇，不被泪水所污的一张面庞。有闲汉为了一睹朱颜，争先恐后地掀开她的面纱。那是一张从此无法被从面颊上撕扯下来的黑纱。

他们会告诉你，这个故事是真的。自先王死后，从未有人见过贞妇葛楚德的真正模样。

 

   然后，我们迎来了春天。在所有不幸之事殁去之后，总有一个春天正在等待降临。一位贵女端坐在金做的马鞍之上，从城门一路行进至宫门之前，骏马脚下踏着花路，百合花和石楠花瓣从房屋阳台上洒落在贵女身上，少数幸运的数瓣掉落于她怀中婴孩的脸上，亲吻着他饱满的脸蛋。

   宫殿的金门为她敞开，为贵女敞开，为新到的王储敞开。侍卫们摇响金铃，他们中最为俊朗的一位扶助贵女下马，让她怀抱婴孩，继续前进。

   她统共走了400步，正好踩着鲜花走到了王座跟前，她施了个屈膝礼，以一类不熟练的手法抱着那个显然过重的婴儿。

   “坦利亚来见您，我将送上卑尔根人民的祝福，陛下，诸神祝您安康。”

国王坐在金座上，将那空间填了一个满满当当，他生得高大，身着金铠，肩部又缝了一圈红袍。他仅仅朝坦利亚微笑，坐在垂落的黑色的幔帐之中，仿佛一颗夜半发光的太阳。

以金与红做主调的主殿之内，单单天花板上垂下了数米长的黑幔帐，在王座后围绕成一圈。它如同一个身形巨大的黑色巨人，随时可能倾轧王座厅。

那些愚钝的宫廷建筑师，仍是想要欲盖弥彰地在黑丝绒的幔帐上撒上一些金粉，系上红色的花结。

“欢迎你，贵女。也贺喜王嗣的降生。”国王笑道。“恕我不能前去迎迓。”

坦利亚吞咽了一口，她只觉得发髻重达千钧，使她不能抬首望向国王，亦不敢注视那一方黑色幔帐。

襁褓中的婴孩被她小心举起，一旁的首席侍女官接过了它，坦利亚将婴孩的额头袒露。

“这是一位国王的孩子，是现任丹麦国王之子，也将是伟大索尔（Thor the Great）的继承人。”坦利亚颔首，音调低沉。“王储将继承母亲所拥有的，也将夺取父亲所拥有的，统领整个丹麦王国以及它的合法领土。”

“啊，一位小公主。我记得一年前的这一日，那段悲伤的日子里，我与她的母亲曾在这宫殿之中幽会。我们的私会结合虽是一时情动，但正如同戏剧里所说的那样，爱情酿出的果实不会苦涩。”国王从未停止过笑容，他意有所指地停顿了一会儿，说：“好的子宫里不会生出坏的子嗣。”

索尔国王接过了襁褓之中的婴孩，他细碎的金色发丝挠得公主发痒，咯咯笑出声来。

“但是。”他说。“我们得沿袭一个传统。我也并非先王的婚生子，而是他的头生子。这一类婚姻之外的结合虽同样被祝福，但总归需要一个作证人。”

坦利亚心中一惊，他们从未和她说过，这类腐朽的流程仍然存在。

“我将让一位巫医做作证人。没有比宫廷法师更适合这一身份的了。我相信你定不会拒绝，对吧，我亲爱的叔父——洛基殿下。”

索尔转头后视，仿佛一个人，在和黑漆为底的棺木中的死尸讲话。

王座厅中的私语沸腾了，廷臣或是欣喜，或是忧虑。他们天真可爱地为守丧的亲王担忧。他仍然能站着走路吗？他退位了，却还未从悲痛之中走出吗？他仍然要为奥丁王守丧？多少年？他是否还会像上次那样长久地出行，在修道院里度过一年之久？他是否还会留在新王身旁？做他永远的守护神？

坦利亚只觉得气力尽失，双眼发颤，视物模糊。她万万是猜想不到那位殿下正端坐在幔帐之内，听她讲了疯话。

而那团黑暗默不作声，以沉默作答，假作内里无人。

国王索尔撩开那一角，那小小婴孩只有他手臂那么大，他充满恋爱地将她递送给了帐内人，惬意而满足地笑了几声。

除他之外，王座厅静谧无声。

“叔父，我的女儿是否和您想的一样，活泼又好动？我敢打赌她比不上她父亲的一半。”

他又笑了两声，甚是满足。

“叔父，我希望你能够给她赐福，不必祝福她优雅美丽，她应当和她母亲一样具有野性，她应该像一匹马。”

他说到马的时候又像旁若无人一般笑了，左侧的两位战士也不怀好意地咧开了嘴。

“一匹马！”

在那些笑声传染至骑士团的时候，王座厅中已经无法阻止笑容的蔓延。直到所有人都笑得开怀，连厨房里做饼的嬷嬷都噗嗤一声，笑开了花。

国王本人，直到那些笑容都因为察觉到不适而停止的时候都从未停止过发笑，他仿佛和一年前一样疯。

所有人之中，只有坦利亚和幔帐之中人未曾展现开心颜。洛基那低沉的，如同鬼魅一般的声音从幔帐之中传出了：“她的确是陛下的孩子。血脉不容置疑。”

“告诉我，亲爱的叔父，您给她赐了什么福？”

那个如同鬼魅的声音再次震响空旷的王座厅：

“我……我祝福……能在她生父的怀抱之中长大……”

“我猜这是一个好的祝福。我应当奖赏她。我应当允诺她。你说对吗，亲爱的坦利亚？”他笑了，坦利亚惊醒，这一笑容竟然和去年此时，别无二致。

“我想我该拥抱你，亲爱的叔父，因为我已决议，要让公主像我一样在您身旁快乐地长大。我将她托付于你，你将成为她的教父。”

他怀着一种单纯热忱允诺，他的叔父将可以怀抱公主殿下直至寝宫。而他将日日亲自去拜访亲王的宫殿。

“万岁！”

廷臣们举手欢呼，侍女们抛洒花瓣，那位叫做约力克的弄臣将自己的假头抛得极高，双手拉扯着五色彩带。

贵女坦利亚仍然站在王座前的花瓣道中央，她瞧着王座厅内的狂徒们，不发一言。 _若是那一类祝福丹麦国王索尔的神明仍然有知_ ，坦利亚心想。 _他们应该赐予这一位疯王一场干净利落的死亡。_

 

他自觉血脉贲张，鼻翼瓮动着吐出湿气，国王陛下走进灯火尽灭的王座厅，直往黑幔帐内大步走去。他拉开那幔帐，连同内部的绵密的黑纱一起撕扯开来。

身着黑袍的亲王静坐在内，怀中抱着婴孩，尚在轻轻抖动手臂，安抚孩子的梦境。

洛基怀疑，黑色的面纱遮挡住了自己大部分的表情，他的嫌恶被遮挡在后。索尔全然不顾他的疲累，只想着完成他将洛基安置在纱帐之时便想做的脏事。他毫无章法地抓取黑纱袍的前襟和领口，紧急寻找着开口，他在胡乱抓取之中感受到了胸口布料的湿污，毫不讶异地，索尔扯开黑丧服的领口，洛基小小的右乳头正湿润如一粒红莓，其余的乳腺跟着他的动作，惊恐地抖动了两下。

“我们约法三章。”亲王喘着粗气，除了胸口一片白色被暴露在月光下，他身体的其他部分仍然被黑色包裹。“只能在我的宫殿里。”他赶忙将襁褓中的婴孩放在座椅上。

“我不能再忍。实际上，我一想到你坐在这里，就……”索尔忍不住伸出手去，用手指挤了挤洛基的右乳头，他分明地见到了一个幼小的牙印。

洛基在他的抚摸下嘶、嘶地吸着气，眉头发皱。“她在一路上没被喂过。”

索尔眼中的欲火越发赤裸。

“在她被祝福的时候，你就在为她哺乳了？”

洛基终于忍无可忍，他可忍受众人奇异的目光，可忍受骨肉分离之痛，可忍受这如同修女一般清修生活，他可忍受每夜从密道之中前来寻欢作乐的国王，能够用任何一类让高级妓女们发羞的体位满足索尔·奥丁森，但他不能忍受施加于公主——他的公主的伤害。他空出的那只手猛地发力，抓住了索尔的发丝，让他发顶的王冠移位而摇摇欲坠。

“你知道吗？是你吩咐他们这么做的吗？她在一路上都被喂了安眠药剂？”

他的王丝毫不为洛基突然的怒火所扰，索尔今夜的欢乐心情不容任何插曲破坏。他伸手抚握施暴者的手腕，在脉络密集处轻轻搔摸。“吾爱。请你息怒。我低估了一位母亲的焦虑。我将会把那些人给杀死，一个不剩，包括那个铺鲜花路的小童。可会让你高兴。”

索尔唇边的笑让洛基一瞬松开了手。在他发愣的空挡，索尔将面庞埋入他柔软的胸口。“她会永远和你在一起。洛基，你会看着她长大。”他深吸了一口气，伸出舌头舔着洛基的胸骨。“你会同她玩耍，陪她读书，写画。你会教她战斗，教她魔法……”索尔的嘴唇含住了湿润的乳头，仍有乳汁源源不断地流出，他只用稍加刺激，香醇的母乳就能在他舌尖汇成一小嘬。他迫不及待地吞了下去，继续吸取着下一口。

索尔好奇十八岁的自己是如何思考他与洛基之间的关系，如果他能够早早爬上叔父的床，早早地使他受孕，也许洛基维持泌乳的日子也将覆盖他最为渴爱的青春期，助他成为与现在完全不一样的，光明的年轻人。

他听闻到了洛基的喘息声，他微微喘着，仿佛他此时才开始呼吸。

“她将成为你的克星，索尔。”洛基颤抖着说，而索尔的手开始撕扯覆盖他左胸的布料。“……你不是一直想要听闻预言吗，索尔。她会取代你的……就像你亲手弑父那样，我诅咒她，她也会在杀了你之后登上王位。”

“从你的胸部看来。”索尔直起身子来，将洛基脸上的面纱掀起。“她的确快要取代我的地位了。”他游走的左手抖开了洛基左胸部的黑色布料，洁白的胸口一览无余。

他看到了洛基坚毅的眼神，他在此时才如此像一位贞妇。

“好吧。”索尔叹了口气，左手终于向下伸去，如同他在一年前的今日做的那样，他抓住了叔父的屁股，并狠狠地掐弄了两把，才将那裙摆掀开。里面空无一物，没有任何布料阻挡两根手指的侵入。

“那我不介意再多一个‘小’克星，你也不介意对吧，叔叔。”索尔将他的双腕死死锁住，将他牵至幔帐之外。“再给我一个子嗣，让他也来把我这个弑父的逆子给千刀万剐！”

他们战斗的结果便是，洛基扶着王座的背，膝盖被金色的雕刻磕得生疼，一根紫红色的阴茎在他的阴穴之中粗野地进出，喘着粗气的王扶着他的腰际，两手虎口卡住双侧髂骨，双手拇指几乎相触。

他仍然像只马，一只浑身黑色，毛发发亮的牡马。索尔想着，腰部发力愈发加重。躯体的相合时时榨取出一两声哀叹，洛基只觉喉咙发紧，一两句污言秽语噎在胸口，无力吐出。与此同时，他的后穴被索尔的两根手指拓开，它们恰逢时机地压住了他的敏感点，他勃起的阴茎未经触碰，便吐出浊液，染污了王座的丝绒垫。他的阴道收缩，夹紧了索尔的阴茎，男人再度进出数次，便在那甬道之中射精。索尔塞满了洛基的体核。

他和索尔在地毯上做了一回，而后又是窗台，他向月色袒露着双乳，哀嚎男人能够早点停下这羞辱。最后一轮发生在王座上。这是索尔提议的，他意图为洛基屈辱的一年再度打上烙印，提醒他，一年前，王储索尔奥丁森便是在这里让他受孕了。

他气喘吁吁地翻身坐在，身体如同融化的糖浆与油，顾不得下体仍然身处更多精液和分泌物，他本能地想用丝绒垫擦干净这一切。

“我爱你。”索尔说。他的阴茎已经彻底疲软，这让他终于有些时间说头脑清醒的情话。可已经陷入迷乱的洛基无心听他的告解。“我可以为你做任何事情。吾爱，洛基。叔父……吾妻”

洛基停止粗喘，试图平顺呼吸。他想这噩梦快要醒来了。

“你为我做的一切，我将永远不忘记。”他拿起他细瘦的手，在每个指节轻轻吻着。“你才应当坐在这个王座上，我因此改造了这个王座厅，我希望你永远坐在我身后。”索尔的眼珠在星星与月的夜晚里发亮。“我希望你坐在比我更高的地方。”

“……你什么都不懂。”洛基挣扎地希望站起，却发现自己连动手指的力量都丧失了。“你踏上这王座，就要疯了。”

自他那一日踏入花园，发现满手是血的索尔开始，他便决心要把这件事全力隐瞒。索尔在杀死奥丁的时候无比镇静，他漫不经心地擦去了掉落在眼睫上的血渍，仍在花园的入口入神地亲吻叔父的唇。洛基面目僵硬地打落了那把带血的刀片，再用魔法抹消了索尔半个脸颊的血迹。

 _我必须要夺取王位，阻止索尔发狂的心。_ 在花园里，洛基的眼睫因这念头颤抖。索尔的暴虐已经初见端倪，登上王位将是洛基噩梦的开始。

“若是没有那些曲折，我在先王死后便加冕，我们的孩子也不必遭受这样的待遇。她会在我的身边降生。 **胜利如此简单，你为何要阻止我？** 瞧瞧你的错误把自己变成了什么样子。我将永远都不会理解你的，洛基。”索尔轻轻地说。“若我们的公主，或者是我们的下一个孩子，也杀死我，那无妨，无妨……”

相较而下，洛基的绿眼却因溢满泪液而愈发浑浊。

“我希望那是一场快速的死亡。”

“可你花了一整个前半生阻止它发生，对吗？吾爱，你无法想象……一切自你而始。”索尔为他的唇施加一吻，纯洁如夜鸦的轻啄，如朝圣的信徒叩拜圣地的砖石地板。索尔从头上拿下那纯金制的王冠，放在赤裸着胸口和下体的洛基头上，放在那从头顶散下的黑纱之上。

“洛基，你是索尔之王，我所建造的王国里，唯一真实的王。我贞洁的葛楚德。（My virtuous Getrude.）”

身着黑袍的人抽噎一声，月光照亮了他双颊透明的泪。

 

 

 


	4. 番外：幸运币之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忤逆之夜的谋杀故事

索尔将亲王宫殿花园里的藤蔓扯得七零八落，被他推搡至石椅旁的洛基却没有说出一句抱怨，倒是笑嘻嘻地，仿佛在看侄儿的笑话。

一场春狩而已，王储和国王、公爵一起深入挪威腹地，猎杀当季最凶悍的驯鹿，以证明自己雄风尚在。

“才十个晚上，你就忍不住了。”洛基笑道，稍显野蛮。“狩猎队伍里难道没有随行侍女？”

“她们都被分给了老一些的大人们。”王子赶紧接上话头。“我忘不了你，洛基。”

洛基又吻他，同时抚摸着被雨水浸透的后脑勺。

“我决心要晚一些给你找个妻子。”洛基急忙找寻王子的眼。而索尔乘机迎上，得吻一枚。

“我不需要妻子。”他的目光炯炯。“我已有你……”

索尔感到裆袋发紧，而叔父长袍下的长腿也已经迫不及待地从丝绸布料中袒露。白色的肌肤与翡翠绿绸，好不浓艳。

“让我就在这里……”

倒落在大理石长椅上的洛基却神情沉静，丝毫不为暂时情欲裹挟。他将五指平放在索尔胸前的软甲上，将他稍稍推远了些。

沉浸于爱情的年轻人不明所以地再次上前，却被叔父的拇指轻按住了双唇。洛基并未把他的脸庞推开，反倒痴迷地轻轻摩挲那年轻的唇。

他恍惚间想起很多年轻时的未尽之事。某些索尔将永远无法知晓的事。

“你的父亲总有一天会提起此事。你是丹麦王储，必定要娶一位门当户对的公主。”洛基再次说道，并非以一位情人的语气。“挪威总督的女儿，瑞典国王的小女儿，甚至于苏格兰的贵女，只要她们的年龄相符，品行俱佳，又不至于让你觉得难看，那便可以考虑。”

索尔浑身热血渐渐冷却，他知道一再逼迫洛基，只能让他变得更加遥不可及。“那我们该如何呢？”

洛基欠身，亲吻他汗涔涔的前额和眉间，索尔闻着他身上海盐与乳香的味道，稍稍镇静。他心安理得地将头颅埋进洛基的胸怀中小憩，一如五六岁时那样。

“今日晚宴过后，奥丁王会与你私下谈话。你或是将他劝通，或是直接接受他的提议。我推荐你选择后一项，因为如果你不，他会把你这个王子贬去斯瓦尔巴做冰上的渔夫。”

索尔皱着眉头回答：“他又不能把我给杀死！”

洛基哄骗他：“他不会，可是谁能说的准那些觊觎王位的人呢？”

    索尔对此不屑一顾：“我会将他们每个人杀死，分尸。”

洛基挑眉，他完全能想象出如此愚勇的王子被众位廷臣分食。索尔该十分庆幸他的叔父尚站在他真一端的天平上，他替他抵挡了那些重臣的谗言，并暗中解决了不少反对党人。

洛基明白这一切都值得，撇去那些黑暗的过往不提，他眼前的阳光闪耀，让人晃神。

“您还要和我共进晚餐吗，洛基。”身着金线华服的王子问道。曾有多少情人能获得如此殊荣，被恋人的殷勤所湮没？洛基想。他的此生极乐，不过是每次见到索尔完好归来后重新吻上他的唇。

“静候王储。”

洛基举起他带着红宝石戒指的手，纯洁地亲吻戒面。

 

 

国王正在等待他。

索尔对于父亲的记忆除了无止境的汗臭，便是各类难闻的脂粉浓香。一位侍女曾传言奥丁从来不洗澡，他喜欢情妇身上香汗的味道。

初入花园，索尔便闻到了蔬果腐烂的气味。宴席已经持续了三日，这一日的夜晚，花园绿墙内的各个长桌上的肉类被替换为时令瓜果，它们已经等待了三日，在互相发酵的过程中，过度催熟的气体堆积在其之中，此时挥发得更是肆无忌惮。

奥丁王醉卧在花园的石椅上，夜晚很长，尚未有任何一位侍女被他捕获、寻欢，但奥丁已经不是十年前年轻健壮的国王了。这两年，一杯蜜酒和花露就能让他昏昏欲睡。

此时他被一个酒嗝憋醒，勉强还记得自己召来索尔的原因是什么，奥丁王在那等待许久的王子面前捋了一把胡子，拿过布头擦着额头上的汗水。

“我看您有些躯体不适。”索尔不耐烦道。

“我？我健康得很！”国王反驳道。“瞧瞧你那着急的样子……你就那么不想和我说话？”

“政务繁忙，还请陛下谅解。”他的目光瞥向花园入口，打量的那里的光。索尔恨不得转头就跑，跑去洛基的私室里与他继续幽会。

“你是要去做什么？”他的父亲狐疑地问道，他转着眼睛思索一番，从嘴里发出嗤笑。“你是要去找他吧！”

“我和您说了，父亲，我还得制定下一回狩猎的计划。”

“你还在嘬他的奶吗？该死，我当初就不该把你交给洛基。他来者不拒。你贪恋他的床，还像个孩子一样在嘬他的奶！”

索尔怔了怔，努力不让厌恶和暴怒从脸上浮现。

国王的嘴如同飨宴时的老饕，一刻不停地摆动着：“我知道你两的秘密吗？我当然知道！索尔，你不是这个王室里第一个想上他的男人。你得感谢我……感谢我。”他打了一个响亮的，带着恶臭的酒嗝。“我当初没有要了他，让他生养一两个子嗣……或者是把他扔给哪位公爵，哪位王子，他们会很开心地为了亲到他的小脚趾决斗个两三轮。”

虽然夜色中花园绿墙遮蔽了大部分的光，索尔还是觉得满眼血红，仿佛他的泪孔里面已经溢出了血液。他猜测自己的表情一定很吓人，不然，那不远的树上会停下一两只觊觎瓜果的乌鸦。

哦，那里的确停了一只，两只的乌鸦，它们绿豆大的眼望着这里。

“……还有你对他的肤浅的热爱，一切都因你自认为他是你母亲开始。长大一些吧，儿子！他从来不适合做一个母亲。哈哈……”奥丁的笑变成了咳嗽，从咳嗽变成了喘鸣，他喂了自己好一口酒才让平复了气息。“如果他能够，那我也没必要去找约德生一个子嗣，对吧？他不是你的母亲，你这个猪脑子，我对你太失望了，索尔。我本以为你只会和他持续一个夏天，可已经十个夏天过去了，你还在他床上流连忘返。”

“他是个毒物！战士对床伴的品味不该是苍白，纤细的干骨架，看看你身边的那些女人！大胸脯和金发，还有雪白的臀部，裂开两半的面团里湿润非凡……你该找的女人是那个样子的！蠢孩子。”

“别老想着上自己的妈！该死的，他还是个假的。”

乌鸦伺机而动，放声鸣叫。

“您说完了吗？”索尔面部酸疼，牙齿咬合相嵌，他只想拿长剑敲碎眼前人的头颅。“您想听我讲两句吗？父亲？”

“你不该在此时生气，索尔。”奥丁望了望儿子的脸，哼着气说。“你能来到这里完全是我的恩赐，你甚至那时候都不是我的最优选。”

“但我这个儿子却做到了您做不到的事情，对吗？我让洛基站在了我这里。”索尔面色铁青，一步步逼近奥丁。“您的恩赐把您置于如此的境地，看着我们两个人没日没夜厮混在一起，您怕是要恨得牙痒痒，对吗？”

“你怕是要疯了。”奥丁平静地评论道。“我只是告诉你，什么是对的，什么是错的。”

“我也怕是要提醒您，对错二字在我心中的分量。”索尔说道，他已经逼得国王无路可退。

奥丁王摆正了自己的躯体，慢悠悠地拿起餐刀，将一颗红浆果打碎了。

“你不可能带着佩剑前来见国王。”他说。

“但是洛基他总是和我说。让我在靴子里藏一把刀。”索尔说道。

奥丁的尖叫被消去了大部分的音节，重新变成了喘鸣。索尔在划开他喉咙后才发现一部分的血液喷溅在了自己的脸上，万幸，甚至没有一滴落在他的衣物上。

乌鸦扑棱着翅膀飞向了挣扎着的国王，静静地候在他身旁，等待他破碎的呼吸终止的那一刻。

索尔没有理会他的请求，由着他被倒流入喉的血液给呛咳致死。

索尔学到了一个道理，他总是被幸运眷顾。此时夜里，花园四处无灯，他走出绿山墙的包围，看到的第一人竟是等候在那里多时的洛基。

他满脸是血，却衣物全新，罪证俱在，却无人指证。

索尔眨眼，意识到洛基已经用魔法洗去了先王的血液，他现在的脸上干净无尘，皮肤闪耀着健康的色泽。“我该换掉你的鞋子。”洛基查看着他的衣襟，惊讶于它的完好无损。他还来不及怨怒，只想着如何为索尔洗去一切。

“我挑了对的那一双。”他制住了洛基在他身上探查的双手，又用汗湿的鼻子蹭过情人的下巴。索尔亲吻他。他吻过洛基无数次，此时他才志得意满，感觉飘飘欲仙。


End file.
